Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. A grommet may be located in a combustor liner to provide access into the area where the combustion process occurs, as well as to provide cooling to the combustor liner.
U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2014/0083112 to Jause et al. discloses a combustor liner grommet that may include a peripheral wall defining a hole in a combustor liner and further including at least one cooling air flow channel. The cooling air flow channel in the grommet wall may be a slot or a hole. The channel may increase cooling flow to the grommet and the combustor liner around the grommet to prevent cracking from heat stress.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.